Holier Than Thou
by KoRn92
Summary: Harry is a vampire he loves hermione romance comes later there is some bad language.


Chapt.1  
  
Harry Potter, the wizard, the one who lost his godfather ran through the streets of London.  
How could this happen to him this happen? It was his fault, his fault that Sirius died. As he ran he felt a slight sensation of evil and the stench of the living dead.  
  
Oh shit now there are vampires after me, thought Harry. "You die now Harry Potter." A hand flew out of an alleyway. Harry narrowly avoided it but ended up on the ground anyway. Harry sighed and said, "stop working for Voldemort and I'll join you and we will defeat him." And so on that night Harry Potter became a Vampire. "Come we will take you to where we live. We must hurry dawn is approaching. They got there and the leader of the clan said, "we are the Brujah clan. For a few years you will be able to walk in the daylight because you are not a full vampire yet." "I would like to finish school. It will only last two more years. I would still like to help you in the nights though." Replied Harry. "Yes that is a good plan. As for your new name, it will be Raven. You will be able to transform into a raven. Now you can live your normal life in the day we will come for you at night." And the Brujah clan went to sleep. Harry went to the centre of the city and grabbed a bite to eat. Vampires still needed to eat and drink as well as drink blood. Then Hermione and Ron came bursting in kissing each other when they saw Harry Hermione stopped but Ron kept on kissing her neck. Hermione made Ron stop and dragged him toward Harry. "Hey Harry," "Hey. Thanks for telling me that you were going out with Ron." Said Harry Sarcastically." "Sorry so much we were going to but-," "You didn't."  
  
"Harry what's that slash on your wrist? And the scar on your forehead is black not red. Holy crap! You're a vampire. I can't believe it." "Yes I'm a vampire." Then Ron interrupted and said, lets go back to your place", and with that Hermione started kissing Ron. "Hey stop kissing him in front of me, I was hoping to keep this food in my stomach," Said Harry. "Sorry I can't resist this hulk of a man. Harry come back to my place we'll have fun!" "No, I have to get ready to be a vampire. I have to buy a sword, a crossbow, and I want to buy a leather coat that hangs to my ankles and I want to but a cross to remind me even though I am a vampire I am still with god," "Can we come with?" "No!"  
That night a Brujah called upon Harry. "Come Raven, we must be swift!" "Why the urgency?" asked Harry as he put on his leather coat, his cross and strapped a crossbow to his back and put a sword in his belt. "There is to be a battle between our clan and the Followers of Set!" The two vampires flitted through the city to the countryside. The elder was speaking "come my clan we attack the Followers of Set and see what Harry Potter can do."  
The Brujah came down upon the roof of an old barn hissing. Harry broke a part of the roof in and started climbing inside. He quickly killed a vampire just as the sun set and darkness fell. The Brujah clan were protected be and old spell that let vampires walk only when the sun was setting.  
After Harry killed the vampire he drank its blood to make him strong. All around them the enemy clan jumped up and started to pull out their weapons. Harry pulled two revolvers out of his belt (the Brujah gave them to him) and started shooting. He blasted the head off of a F.O.S. (Follower of Set) and then shot it in the heart. The elder of the F.O.S. attacked Harry and absolutely shit kicked him. Harry's revolvers flew out of his hand and he attempted to get to his sword but the elder crushed his arm. With all the strength Harry had left he grabbed the staff of the elder and smashed it into his head. He grabbed his sword with is only good arm and shoved it into the elders heart. "You must tend to yourself young one" said the elder "we are leaving before dawn breaks." Harry lay there unmoving when suddenly Hermione and Ron popped up beside him." Then Hermione said "oh Harry you lost blood do you need to drink some?" "no I don't!" "we followed you Harry and we watched the whole battle. Come on come to my house and I'll fix you up.  
  
Dun Dun Dun Dun please review. 


End file.
